


1981

by himilzungal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himilzungal/pseuds/himilzungal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus J. Lupins Jahr 1981.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1981

Es war schon lange nicht mehr so, wie damals in der Schule.

Vielleicht konnten Freundschaften solche Umstände schlicht nicht überdauern. Der ständige Argwohn, den man Fremden entgegen brachte, musste auch die beständigsten Freundschaften zerfressen.

Die anderen wichen ihm aus. Vielleicht war es nur, weil seine Haut in den letzten Monaten immer narbiger geworden war. Das redete er sich ein.

Lily, James und Peter tot. Sirius der Täter. Die eine Tat selbst vollbracht, bei der anderen seinem „Herrn“ den Vortritt gelassen.

Alle tot.

Am Morgen des 1. Novembers fühlte Remus tiefe Trauer. Schämte sich, weil diese auch ihm galt.

Wieder allein.

**Author's Note:**

> Kein Beta-Reader.  
> Ursprünglich als Beitrag für die erste Runde von fanfic25 gedacht gewesen.


End file.
